


未完舞曲【宰夏 X英佑 】«METHOD»

by Ngasin



Category: method, 方法派
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngasin/pseuds/Ngasin





	1. 未完舞曲 (上)

谁能够在舞台上生存下来，那个人就是胜利者。————英佑

 

 

第二场公演话剧前夕

「想不到话剧的回响那么大，我们的英佑现在是演技派了。」社长露出满意的笑容。

「幸好观众反应是正面的，否则不会再让他演下去。那个李宰夏真是⋯⋯」前座的经纪人咬牙切齿地说。

「吵死了！」英佑吼一句，全车顿时陷入安静。

「话剧我会继续演下去。」英佑抬眼，经纪人感受到英佑凌厉的视线，堵得没法说话。

「还有7场便结束公演。英佑继续保持昨天的状态便可以，不要给自己太大压力。」社长赶紧来打完场。

 

昨天的状态？

英佑都不记得自己是怎么演完unchain的。唯一记起的是宰夏绝望的吶喊，还有他愤怒的脸容——那不是源自Mark的愤怒，而是来自于宰夏本身的愤怒。

英佑摸摸脖子，彷佛昨天被勒紧的触感还在。如果绝望是致命的话，昨天的自己早就在宰夏勒紧脖子的瞬间死去了。

如果是这样的话，大概就不用感受被背叛的锥心之痛。没办法想象，那个明明说着爱自己的前辈，竟然会为了那个已失去感情的女人，对自己动手。

 

不能接受。

不可以原谅。

前辈是爱我的，为什么他又要那样做？

像是为了惩罚，又像是为了试探似的，英佑故意不扣上安全锁。

果然前辈不顾一切地来救自己。

「你并不是想救我，而是想救自己吧？」

曾一度怀疑前辈的真心，拼命地挣扎着，想要摆脱Singer的命运，同时也想要逃离那个前辈不爱自己的世界，而一度陷入绝望的自己。

倒在台上的一刹那，世界静止了。

在沉默中死亡，也许是自己最理想的归宿。

「开灯！快点将灯打开！」

如果不是听到宰夏急切的呼唤声，以及他粗糙的指尖，他可能不会醒过来。

「英佑。」

至少在这个世上，还有东西让自己留恋。

李宰夏。

 

「到了。」经纪人的声音，将英佑拉回现实世界。

英佑深呼吸，拉开车门，外面是此起彼落的尖叫声。英佑挂上营业的笑容，往剧场的方向走去。

此时的英佑，看不见站在他背后的宰夏。

 

 

望着被粉丝簇拥的英佑，宰夏觉得那天话剧见面会的自己做对了。

「我想让别人知道我们的心意。」

当时的自己，纯粹不想话剧的焦点被两人的绯闻抢去，断然拒绝了英佑公开两人关系的要求。

回想这样的自己，单纯以演员的身份作考虑，实作太自私了，完全没有想过英佑能否接受这样的答复。

「我看见Clare摔在门外，但是好像是死了。」

英佑的报复是激烈的。

「我把Clare杀了。」

当时分不清楚现实与话剧的自己，愤怒地冲捏着英佑的脖子，要不是响起那几声「Walter」，他根本抽离不了陷入「英佑杀了熙媛」绝望的自己。

第一次，李宰夏在演戏中，混淆了自我与角色，迷失在现实与话剧之间。

能把自己迫到那样的绝境，只有英佑。

 

「我是那么喜欢牵着你的手，所以我把它拿走了。」

明明是自己决断在先，可是看见地上的木指，心里不禁倏然一紧。

英佑，他还是抱有希望吧？

即是面对这样背叛的自己，他还是孤注一掷地赌一把，睹自己会不会回心转意。

然而，现实世界郄没有话剧世界那么简单，不是一句谢幕就可以重新来过。

庆幸的是，话剧还有一个月才结束公演。

 

舞台化妆室内

宰夏进入化妆室的时候，英佑都没有抬头看宰夏一眼。

宰夏瞟一眼桌面，木指不见了，然后装作没事似的坐下。

是谁拿走了？英佑吗？

化妆的时候，两人都不发一言，只是专注地望着前方的镜子，左右顾盼看看化妆效果是否满意。

当然，视线的余光是否有触及对方，只有宰夏和英佑本人知道。

「准备了，观众开始就座。」

 

化妆室内，只余下宰夏和英佑两人。

宰夏的习惯是在开场前闭目，让自己沉淀一下角色与感情，但今天宰夏并没有这样做。

「昨天的表现还可以。但是激怒我郄不是明智的选择。」宰夏的说话一如以往地冰冷。

「不合你心意吗？我可是为了配合体验派前辈而特地准备的。」刚要步出化妆室的英佑，回首视线撞上了宰夏不带感情的双目。

「英佑，舞台不是你想象中那么容易的。」宰夏深呼一口气。

「所以，我才按照前辈的意思，拼了命去演。不对吗？」英佑微微歪头，像是向老师求教的学生般，无辜地睁着那双美丽的眼晴。

「英佑。」宰夏站起来，直视英佑的双眼。

彷似那天在画室的时候，那双狭长的双目又注满了温度。

「你演的是Singer，但是……」宰夏走近了英佑，英佑不禁后退了一步。

「你不需要变成Singer。」

 

「可是，我没办法……因为前辈变成了Walter，我只好变成了Singer。」英佑凄然的目光，灼得宰夏心头一紧。

「英佑……」英佑避开了宰夏抚摸脸颊的指尖。

「哥，你也不需要变成只爱Clare的Walter。」英佑下颌微敛，此时宰夏看不清他的表情。

「哥应该忘了吧？Walter是爱着Singer的。」

「我没忘记。」

「可是，昨天的Singer一点都不想靠近Walter。」

「英佑，那只是表演而已。我……」

 

「开场前分钟，请演员就位。」场务催促两人上台。

「宰夏、英佑加油！」导演替两人打气。

「英佑，期待你今天完美的Singer。」

「前辈，我也期待你的Mark。」英佑朝宰夏点头，便转身离去。

「英佑，这帖战书我收下了。」宰夏摇头，坚定的目光往舞台走去。

 

今天，他李宰夏会是完美的Mark。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

实在太想知道Method的后续，便割大腿肉写了。

想写宰夏与英佑之间的演技较量！

还有两人纠缠不清的感情，希望尽量不OCC。


	2. 未完舞曲 (中)

一出成功的话剧，不在于提高演员的知名度，而是在于如何让演员在剧内成长。——李宰夏

 

到底，自己是什么时候爱上李宰夏呢？

「你知道我有多爱你吗？」

也许是李宰夏展示他演技瞬间。

「从第一次见到你的时候，已经深深被你迷住了！」

也许是被他那双深不见底的瞳孔吸引。

「你怎能怀疑我不爱你！」

无论多少遍听到这句台词，英佑的心不由得一阵悸动。

最初自己就是被宰夏的演技所慑服，一头札进话剧的世界。研究剧本、阅读有关演技的书籍、甚至一字一句的背诵名言，全都是为了得到宰夏的认同而已。

「对不起，像小孩一样乱来。」

第一次落泪，是因为宰夏的演技。

「没办法，我们都迫不得已。」

第二次落泪，是因为英佑的执着。

 

第二场公演

「哥，吻我吧。」

望着眼眶发红的英佑，宰夏的心抽痛起来，一手将他拽进怀里。

「Singer......」宰夏贪恋着英佑的气息，像是要把他揉碎似的，拥入自己的怀中。

此刻，他是爱着Singer的Walter。

「不！」宰夏用尽全身力气推开英佑。

下一秒，他顿时变成那个假装爱Singer的Mark。

「哥，为什么？」

宰夏哥，真的那么讨厌我，即使在话剧中也不愿意吻我.....

「不，Singer。」宰夏抓着英佑的双手，抚摸自己那张带岁月痕迹的脸庞。

「你忘了吗？这双眼是怎样凝视你，这张嘴是怎样深情的吻着你，怎样说着爱你的语言。」宰夏轻吻英佑的指尖，把脸埋进英佑的掌心，湿润的呼吸拂上他的指腹。

此时，英佑的脑海浮现的是宰夏在画室吻他时，最初带点迟疑，然后沉溺在其中的疯狂模样。

「我怎可能不爱你呢.....」

宰夏在英佑耳畔低喃，沿着他漂亮的颈项轻吮，略带恶意地在锁骨留下齿印。宰夏挡在英佑的前面，这些细微的动作观众都看不到。

「哥⋯⋯」英佑颤抖，没想到宰夏在众目睽睽之下，作出这样大胆的举动。

话剧里应该是Mark推开Singer，用尽全身气力拒绝Singer的亲近，而不是这样渴求着Singer。

宰夏哥，又把现实和话剧混淆了吗？

是宰夏哥在渴求我吗？

「哥，你爱我便吻我吧。」英佑攀附宰夏的颈项，灼热的呼吸拂拭他的脸颊。

「Singer，只有吻不足以表示我对你的爱。」宰夏粗糙的指头拭擦英佑的唇线。

「我的全部都是属于你的。」宰夏凝视英佑，在他的手背烙下一吻。

「Walter……」

「可是，为什么你会忘记了你最爱的人呢？」宰夏伏在英佑的肩上，他的泪水濡湿了他。

英佑不禁感叹宰夏的演技，每一场的细节都有不同的变化。上一场他被诱导去吻他，而这次他郄抱着他哭了。

果然，话剧比想象中有趣。

「哥，我没忘记。」英佑轻搂宰夏的背脊。

「但是你却忘记了......你最爱人是我。所以我把Clare杀了， 将你困在这里，让你重新记起你最爱是我。」英佑捧起宰夏的脸庞，脸上浮现扭曲的笑容。

「不……Clare！」宰夏猛力推开英佑嘶叫。

灯光一暗，这出剧落幕了。

 

「熙媛，我回来了。」宰夏的声音在偌大的客厅回响。

「对了，熙媛这两天参加画展都不回来了。」盯着茶几上的宣传单张，蓦然想起今天早上熙媛跟他提过出门的事情。

「英佑……」宰夏抓抓头发，陷进沙发里，英佑秀丽的脸在脑海浮现。

今天演出过后，当门外的帷幕一落下，英佑随即搂着宰夏的颈项深吻。

「！」

宰夏被英佑突如其来的举动吓得一凝，只能任由他吻着自己。

待他回过神来，英佑已经不在化妆室内。


End file.
